


Don't Trust Water

by BonziBuddysSlut (orphan_account)



Category: Free!
Genre: Other, help me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 18:29:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2662067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/BonziBuddysSlut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haruka is absolutely in love with Water, and he'll do anything for them. Anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Trust Water

**Author's Note:**

> This has that water-bending stuff from Avatar but I'm not adding Avatar in the fandom part lmao.

Haru stared at the transparent water that closely resembled his eyes when it's an ocean. His bathtub was nearly filled up to his respective height and he decided to twist the knob early this time; he's too eager to wait.

The water swished a little by itself and Haru replied with, "I know that I didn't fill you up high enough."

The water swished again. Haru doesn't reply.

Haru removed his clothes (except his swimsuit), and got into the bathtub. "I love you," he said. 

It swished in reply, then it did something to Haru that he'd never felt before. The only thing Haru could do was gasp in shock and try to hide the fact that he felt pleasure.

"What was that?" asked Haru, and all he got was a short swish in reply, but the words seemed to swim in his head like him with water.

'I want you to control me like the dirty slut I am.' Water's dirty words wouldn't leave his mind and all they seemed to do was arouse him further.

"I haven't used my powers in ages, not since I truly realised my feelings for you," Haru whispered. "What if Makoto sees us?"

A hard swish happened in the bathtub, but this swish had no words and was instead used to push the dolphin toy that Makoto gave to him out of the tub. It was then that he knew Water wouldn't care less if Makoto saw them.

Haru seemed to be lost in thought about his brunet friend, so Water did the same thing they did before, which broke the trance-like state and aroused their love even more.

"Water." Haru moaned out Water's name. He was usually quiet and closed in situations, except for when they were sexual.

Haru was unable resist anymore, so he took off his swimsuit and he raised his hand slightly above Water, and moved his wrist in a certain way that caused Water to apply slight pressure, which gradually escalated into something a lot harder; Haru made noises he didn't think were possible to make.

Haru's pupils dilated as he looked at Water in such an obscene way; his persian blue lost in a swell of obsidian, as if it never existed in the first place, which destroyed one of his links to Water.

"I love you, Water." He stopped his movements momentarily for Water's reply. As soon as he heard the swish, his heart skipped a beat. "Are you sure, Water? You're not tricking me?" The swish that answered him made him feel warm inside; it was as if Western Australia in Summertime somehow found its way into his stomach and there were no fire-fighters around. It just kept growing, stealing all his oxygen.

"Do it, Water." Haru lied back and submerged himself in Water, waiting.

A couple splashes by Water later and Haru had found himself in immense pain, but he kept on trucking and did it for his one true love; Water.

"Keep going, Water, I can do this." Haru nearly choked on Water when he tried to say this and the words were almost unintelligible, but Water still understood.

If you inspected from afar, you'd only see a boy underwater, but upon closer inspection, you could see his body disintegrating.

Haru was slowly becoming one with Water.

And after an entire hour, all that was left was a black and purple swimsuit that floated on top of Water. If you listened closely, though, you could hear small swishes of want; a want for their next victim.


End file.
